


What Are Friends For?

by Eliliyah



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hizzie - Freeform, Hot Tub Sex, Light BDSM, PWP, Sex Curse, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, Virgin!Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliliyah/pseuds/Eliliyah
Summary: When Lizzie is cursed by a succubus, she turns to Hope for help. What's a best friend to do? Smutty Hizzie one-shot written by request for DarkGlowingLight.





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkGlowingLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGlowingLight/gifts).

A/N I am temporarily breaking free of the greatest ship of all time, Klaroline, for this one night only to dedicate this drabble written by request to my good friend and biggest fan, DarkGlowingLight. Happy 21st birthday, bitch! Hope you like your Hizzie smut. Love you lots! 

What Are Best Friends For? 

Lizzie Saltzman had never hated herself more in her 19 years than she did right now. What had she done? How had this happened? WHY had this happened? And why had it happened to HER of all people? Hope. This was Hope Mikaelson’s fault! If only Lizzie didn’t love her best friend quite so much, she wouldn’t feel like her vagina was about to explode. She had to get to New Orleans as fast as possible before she stopped... again. It had been a very, very long drive from Mystic Falls. This is what she got for going home to visit her sister Josie and her girlfriend, Penelope. She never should have left the safety of New Orleans. 

Lizzie screeched to a stop in front of the Abattoir. Hope’s father, Klaus, had reclaimed it six years ago when he let his older brother, Elijah, die to save Hope from that bitch The Hollow. New Orleans had become such a happy and peaceful place now that Hope had returned to unite the species as the only living tribrid. This kind of nonsense did not belong in the world they had created. This was the kind of thing Lizzie’s idiot father, Alaric, got hit with in the unholy cesspool that was Mystic Falls. Now that war and chaos were no longer welcome in Nola, the sleepy little Virginia town had become a haven for the drama of the undead. 

“HOPE ANDREA MIKAELSON!!!” Lizzie bellowed, messy blonde hair full of bits of leaves and twigs flying around her face as she thundered up the stone steps to Hope’s second story living room. 

The redheaded Princess of New Orleans flashed to the balcony and met a frantic Lizzie at the top of the stairs. “What happened?!” Hope gasped as she took in the panicked blonde’s haggard appearance. Covering her sensitive supernatural nose, she nearly gagged at the putrid stench coming off her best friend. “Oh my God, Lizzie. What is that SMELL?” 

“Sex!” Lizzie shouted as she ripped at her hair in wide-eyed shame as a blush painted her pale face red. Hope’s eyes widened and reflected sapphire horror. Lizzie quickly pushed Hope into the living room and whispered conspiratorially, “Hope, you’ve gotta help me!” she begged her best friend. “That bitch Dana made some deal with a dead witch to come back just so she could infect you with this.... this....” 

“Disgusting, vomit-including, otherworldly sex curse?” Hope guessed with a hand pinching her nose shut. 

“Yes, exactly!” Lizzie groaned. “She tricked me! She was there at The Grille and looked good. She said she was looking for you. Being the good friend that I am,” she said with a dramatic hand over her racing heart, “I felt obligated to investigate.” 

“Uh-huh,” the redhead said suspiciously. “And you didn’t think it was strange that she wasn’t, you know... dead with rotting liquid organs in her gut?” 

The attractive blonde sneered at her. “Obviously, I was shocked to see her stupid bitch face again, but whatever. Like I said, I was investigating!” she spat defensively. “We were chatting and she was telling me how she came back, and it sounded perfectly reasonable at the time...” she trailed off lamely, her stomach rolling when she recalled what happened next. “Anyway, I think that bitch slipped something in my drink because the next thing I knew, I was in the alley with my mouth on her-” 

“OK!” Hope shouted, very loudly clapping her hands together. “Don’t need to hear that part. Skip forward for me, k?” she asked with an authoritative bobbing of her red curls. 

“Ugh! Don’t you listen, Mikaelson?” Lizzie growled, the apex of her thighs beginning to ignite in a now-familiar tingle. “She was looking for YOU! This.... monstrosity!” she shouted, gesturing at her sweaty, sticky, dirt-covered jeans and ice blue sweater. “This shit was meant for you! Dana came back as some kind of filthy sex-cursed succubus hell bent on infecting you with this crap! And me, being the idiot that I am, accidentally got hit in your place!” 

“What the actual fuck?” Hope asked, her eyes narrowing in confusion as her nose curled in disgust. “Are you saying that Dana came all the way back from the dead to turn me into some kind of sex-crazed demon? Why would anybody do that?” 

“Because some dead witch bitch named Genevieve has some score to settle with your dad!” Lizzie shouted in aggravation as desperate arousal flooded her system for the millionth time. 

Hope rolled her eyes. “That crazy bitch needs to get over herself!” 

Lizzie gaped at her. “I take it you’re familiar with this undead dead psychopants?” 

“Yeah,” Hope groaned, wiping her eyes with her fists as a headache pulsed in the base of her skull. “She was obsessed with my dad once upon a nightmare. She’s obviously still pissed that he was just fucking her.” 

Lizzie threw her hands up in exasperation. “Has there ever been anyone your dad WASN’T just fucking?! In a whole damn millennium, he has fallen for exactly ONE person: my mom!!!” 

“Thankfully,” Hope shot back. “If Caroline hadn’t intervened and finally gotten up the balls to tell him she was in love with him, he’d have sacrificed himself with my uncle FOR NO REASON!” 

“That was the most ridiculous plan in the history of ever,” Lizzie said, shaking her head at the utter stupidity of Klaus’ almost death. “Even Twilight had better logic than that, and those bitches sparkled for fuck’s sake.” 

“Oh, I know. The crazy ideas people get about vampires,” Hope sighed with a matching head shake. Looking back at her frazzled friend, she tried her best to soothe her by taking her hands and calmly holding her gaze. “Look, why don’t you go get cleaned up while I call my dad and Aunt Freya? Dana’s isn’t the only stench on you, and no offense, but you reek of sweat and semen.” 

Lizzie ripped her hands away. “How is that NOT offensive? It’s a fifteen-hour drive from Mystic Falls back here and I made it in 13 even though I had to stop SO MANY TIMES! It’s not my fault I stink! I thought I could pass it on to the next unsuspecting bastard, but it didn’t work! And I TRIED, Hope!” she shouted, grabbing Hope by the shoulders and shaking her. “I had sex with no many people! I fucked literally everybody! Man, woman, human, werewolf, vampire, witch, you name it! I drove for as long as I could every time, but eventually it started to hurt... like, REALLY REALLY HURT!” she shrieked. “You’ve gotta do something!” 

“I will,” Hope promised, prying Lizzie’s filthy fingers off of her. Stepping back, she held up her hands to keep the blonde at bay. “Go shower. I’ll figure this out. Just try not to have sex with any of my dad’s minions.” She’d said it as a joke, but the look on her friend’s face gave her pause... perhaps she would have to lock her in a room... just to be safe, of course. 

Lizzie ran her fingers through her snarled hair and groaned when a nail caught on a burr from somewhere in Alabama. “Ok,” she said, blowing out a deep breath and nodding her hear up and down as her pussy throbbed. “Just figure it out FAST!” 

XXX 

By the time Lizzie got out of the shower, Hope had already spoken with her family. Caroline and Klaus were en route to Mystic Falls to chop off Dana’s head. Apparently, Freya had seen Dahlia do something similar when a suitor spurned her advances in the single year that they were awake in the fifteenth century. Wrapping a pink terry cloth bathrobe around herself, Lizzie tucked a silky-smooth leg beneath her and sat down on Hope’s massive California King bed beside her best friend. “How much longer?” Lizzie asked pathetically after she heard the plan. 

“Like you said, it’s a fifteen-hour drive from here to there,” Hope replied with a shrug. “Once they get to Mystic Falls, I can’t imagine it’ll take my dad long to track Dana down and rip that nappy blonde head off her skanky back-from-the-dead-to-be-a-pain-in-my-ass body.” 

“Yeah, but how fast can one man be?” Lizzie complained loudly. 

“Not long, ok?” Hope answered reassuringly. “I mean, we’re talking about a guy who took down a dozen hybrids in the time it takes to play a Christmas carol. Plus, I’m sure your mom is on his ass to make it quick, and we all know who wears the pants in that relationship.” 

“I know! But.... UGH!” Lizzie rolled onto her back and screamed into her hands as the pain between her thighs progressed to agony. “Don’t either of them have allies that could get there sooner?” 

Hope scoffed. “Like my dad would ever give up a revenge decapitation.” 

“Well, tell him there’s a fucking first time for everything,” the blonde growled as she rubbed her thighs together, desperate for relief. She’d tried to help herself in the shower, but it hadn’t worked. “This is horrible!” she shouted. Rolling onto her knees, she shook Hope by the shoulders. “It burns, Hope! BURNS! Do you hear me?” she screamed dramatically. 

Hope looked at her best friend aghast as she rolled onto her belly and shrieked into the pillows. She patted Lizzie’s back in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. “Is there anything I can do?” she asked softly. 

Lizzie quickly flipped over and grabbed Hope’s hand. “Yeah,” she answered while vehemently nodding her head up and down as an idea struck her like a lightning bolt. “You can do that about a foot lower,” she said enthusiastically. 

“Oh, no,” Hope passionately refused, dramatically shaking her head back and forth at her friend’s lecherous request for erotic assistance. “I am NOT having sex with you, Lizzie Saltzman,” she said firmly, pulling her hand away quickly before her body could betray her. 

Lizzie sat up and got in Hope’s shocked face as a blush crept across the older girl’s porcelain cheeks. “You owe me, Hope,” she said, waving a finger at her. “I’m in this mess because of you. The least you can do is help me out. What’s a little orgasm between friends?” she pleaded with wild eyes. 

Hope gaped at her, mortified. What was she supposed to say? Lizzie was right... this WAS meant for her... No, she was NOT going down that road... no matter how many times she’d wanted to blaze a trail with the gorgeous blonde sex goddess currently desperate to make her scream. “Look, I have some toys,” she suggested lamely as she did her best to ignore the ache rapidly gnawing at her own center. 

“Good!” Lizzie nodded excitedly. “We can use toys! I’m cool with that. Where are they?” she asked frantically as she got up and started ripping drawers out of Hope’s antique dresser. Finding what she was looking for, Lizzie pulled out a royal blue egg vibrator with bunny ears, an emerald green mini-wand silicone vibrator and six-inch orchid purple vibrating dildo along with a small bottle of warming lube. Dumping the toys on the bed, Lizzie yanked off her robe and cast it aside. “Here, get this off,” the blonde ordered as she whipped off Hope’s thin pink Henley, revealing a fuchsia polka-dotted white bra. 

“Lizzie!” Hope squealed, squirming away from the blonde currently fumbling to undo the snaps behind her back. “That is NOT what I meant!” It wasn’t, right? She didn’t want to have sex with Lizzie Saltzman... not at all. That is totally not what she thought about when she bought that warming lube... she was absolutely NOT imagining the cobalt bunny ears were Lizzie’s hot, experienced tongue when she touched herself alone in her bedroom year after year of insisting that she just hadn’t found the right guy while secretly knowing the right guy needed to have a vagina. 

Lizzie gave up on the hooks and ripped the sheer fabric aside. Climbing on top of Hope, she palmed her breast and hovered just above her face, their noses touching when Lizzie whispered in Hope’s mouth, “Isn’t it?” When the redhead’s mouth flopped open like a fish on dry land and she made no move to pull away, Lizzie took that as her cue to bury her tongue between Hope’s stunned lips. She kissed her closeted best friend deeply and passionately. Lizzie knew damn well that she wasn’t the only one who’d wanted this for years. 

Hope gave herself over to their hot lesbian kiss and wound her fingers in Lizzie’s wet locks, tangling it around her hand and pulling them closer together. Pulling back to balance on her hands and knees just above Hope, Lizzie panted, “You wanna stop, tribrid?” 

Hope yanked Lizzie’s head back down to hers and growled on her strawberry lips, “Shut up and kiss me before I decide to stop being such a good friend, you sexy blonde bitch.” 

Lizzie smirked in triumph. This was the BEST CURSE EVER if it got her in Hope’s bed. “What a pal,” she teased before taking control of their kiss once more. Their lips glowed bright white as Lizzie siphoned a tiny bit of magic from the powerful witch. “Stillhecitum,” she whispered, waving her hand at the door. “Can’t have any of your dad’s minions barge in to rescue you when they hear screams,” she explained before taking one of Hope’s peach nipples into her mouth. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” Lizzie taunted when Hope gasped at a sharp nip. 

Hope closed her eyes at the foreign sensation of a naked woman grinding on top of her. Her delicate fingers found Lizzie’s sharp nipple. She squeezed the erect bud and tentatively rolled it between her fingers, massaging Lizzie’s ample breast with her palm. Lizzie’s hand slithered down Hope’s nude torso and unzipped her light blue jeans, smiling around her nipple when her fingers found how soaked her best friend was for her already. The blonde briefly returned her mouth to Hope’s for a deep, tongue-twisting kiss before pulling back and smirking at her friend’s flushed face. 

Lizzie kissed and nipped her way down Hope’s soft skin, stopping to play with each nipple between her teeth as her fingers rubbed her slick clit up and down. Lizzie looked up to Hope for final confirmation and received an answering nod. She quickly tugged off Hope’s jeans and polka-dotted panties. Throwing the offensive fabric aside, Lizzie settled between her thighs and held her eye contact as she licked Hope’s dripping pussy for the first time. Hope gasped at the strange but welcome feeling and let her head fall back on the pillow. 

Lizzie’s eyes rolled shut at Hope’s divine taste as her tongue swirled around and around her clit. In no time at all, the redhead had her fingers tangled up in blonde locks as she guided Lizzie’s mouth up and down. Lizzie eagerly pushed her sharp tongue in Hope’s pussy and thrust in and out. She held her hand upside down and used her thumb to rub harsh circles around Hope’s clit. ‘FUCK!” the older girl cried out when her first lesbian orgasm ripped through her, her whole body shaking as she chased her release. 

Lizzie looked up at Hope with a smug smile, licking the evidence of her friend’s orgasm from her glossy lips. Hope was huffing and puffing, her breasts heaving in the aftermath of her intense pleasure. “You’d better not be not tired already... It’s gonna be a long night,” Lizzie teased as she crawled up her quivering body. 

To the cursed blonde’s shock, Hope flashed them over ground their hips together. “Bitch, I am a tribrid,” she sassed. “Bring it on.” She wiggled her eyebrows at her friend as she took a nipple in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around and around the sharp little bud, savoring the taste of a woman so deeply that it made both of their bald pussies clench. Hope lost herself in the erotic flavor, but Lizzie had no such patience. 

The blonde siphon pushed Hope’s head lower to encouraged the older girl to continue her feminine explorations. The tribrid looked up at Lizzie nervously when she found herself faced with a pussy for the first time. “I-I-I,” she stuttered, gulping. 

Lizzie shrieked in sexual frustration. “Quit staring at me like I’m an ancient grimoire and get to work! I’m in fucking pain here!” 

“I’m not a lesbian, Lizzie... I don’t know what to do,’ the inexperienced lesbian explained lamely, gnawing anxiously on her lower lip. 

“Put your fucking mouth on it and make me come!” the desperate blonde growled. “It's a pussy, not hieroglyphics!” When the tribrid still stared at her with wide and confused crystal blue eyes, Lizzie groaned and tugged Hope’s face to her lower lips by her messy red curls and moved her hips up and down until the older girl got the hang of it. “Oh, fuck, there you go. Now you got it, fuck, keep doing that,” she panted as Hope got into it more and more with each lick. “Now stick a finger inside of me,” she commanded breathily. Hope pushed in one finger and experimentally moved it in and out way too slow for Lizzie’s liking. “Now use two and pick up the pace. I have needs, Hope! NEEDS!” 

Hope nodded her head, lips locked around Lizzie’s slippery bud. She added a second finger and began to increase her rhythm as the blonde rode her fingers to an explosive orgasm, screaming out her friend’s name. Hope happily lapped up all of her juices before climbing up her slick body and kissing her deeply. “Feeling better?” she asked with a satisfied smirk. 

Lizzie gratefully nodded her head up and down. “Yeah,” she panted in between heaving breaths as her heart beat furiously in her chest. “Thanks,” she said sincerely. 

Hope’s topaz eyes sparkled when she returned her friend’s genuine smile. “What are friends for?” 

Lizzie laughed out loud at the utter absurdity of her friend’s denial. “Yeah, thank God you’re straight, Hope.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the redhead asked a little too quickly. 

“It means I would be worried if you turned out to be a lesbian,” Lizzie said with faux sincerity. 

Hope scoffed, her jaw dropping in mock offense. “I am making a sacrifice in the name of our friendship, Elizabeth,” she said dramatically as every last lie she’d ever told herself flew out the window and into the cool Louisiana night. 

“I’ll show you friends,” Lizzie laughed as she flipped them over. Hope giggled when the buzzing sound of her sapphire egg filled the air of their silenced haven. The blonde leaned down and kissed her deeply and passionately as she snaked her hand between their sweaty bodies and connected the bunny ears to Hope’s clit, making her gasp in erotic elation. “Yeah, you like that?” she asked around their dancing tongues. “This what you thought it’d be like when you played all by your lonesome all these years you were pretending you were straight?” 

Lizzie smirked at Hope’s shocked expression. Had her best friend known her secret all this time? “Yeah, babe, I knew,” she confirmed with an eye roll. “Of course, I knew,” she whispered huskily into Hope’s flushed ear before gently nibbling her lobe. “I knew how much you wanted me to touch you... to make you feel good.... does this feel good, Hope? Hmm? Does it?” Hope enthusiastically nodded into their heated kiss when she felt a finger press into her warm center. “You like having my finger inside of you, baby?” Lizzie nibbled on Hope’s lower lip as she penetrated her with a second finger. “There are so many things I want to show you... things I want to make you feel...” she mumbled around a nipple on her way between Hope’s welcoming thighs. The blonde looked up at her with a naughty grin and commanded with authority, “Hands and knees, babe. Time to learn,” she teased beneath raised eyebrows. 

Hope immediately rolled over and spread her legs to accommodate Lizzie for whatever erotic game she had in mind. The redhead gasped when she felt the bunny ears lock around a sensitive nipple as Lizzie sucked the other one hard in between her teeth, pleasurable pain shooting straight to her core where her slick lips were separated by the silicone head of the emerald wand dancing on her exposed clit. Lizzie dragged the bunny ears to Hope’s well-sucked nipple and held it in place as she scooted down to join the wand with her lips. 

Lizzie teased Hope’s center with her tongue, rapidly darting it in and out while the wand swirled around and around. The blonde dragged her tongue down Hope’s tingling pussy and licked her anus, making her shiver. Never in her life had the redhead considered a tongue touching her there, let alone making her moan out desperate pleas for more. Lizzie fumbled her hand around on the bed until she found the bottle of warming Astroglide. She poured a healthy dollop on the head of the already wet wand and swirled it around. Hope moaned when the wand connected to her anus is agonizingly slow circles. 

“Fuck, Lizzie, fuck, that feels good,” Hope chanted as lips created a vacuum around her clit. Lizzie sucked hard and stabbed her tongue over and over around the over sensitized bud until Hope shattered all around her, soaking her face in hot, sticky, liquid release. Horrified, Hope looked down between her legs in panic. “Ohmigod, Lizzie!” she gasped, immediately rolling over and pulling her laughing friend to her bare chest. Searching her face for some clue, Hope asked wildly, “Was that part of the curse?” 

“Oh my God, Hope,” Lizzie giggled hysterically. “No wonder you stopped dating guys! Bet Landon never made you squirt! Am I right?” 

Looking at her friend, Hope felt the tension leave her face. “Is THAT what that was? Fuck, Lizzie, I thought I poisoned you or something,” she said as she joined in the laughter. “I want to do that to you!” she proclaimed excitedly. 

Before Hope could finish rolling on top of Lizzie, the blonde had the tribrid pulled over her lap. “Oh, you will,” she promised sinfully. “But first I want to learn more about this naughty secret you’ve got going on. I knew you were a total lez, but I never thought you’d have an anal fetish.” 

“What?!” Hope snapped. “I’m willing to admit that MAYBE I’m a lesbian, but I do NOT have an anal fetish!” 

“Umm, the liquid on my face says otherwise,” Lizzie cleverly retorted. “And you’re definitely a lesbian,” she said empathically. Lizzie cut her off when she opened her mouth to protest. “Just shut up and let me do my thing, naughty girl,” she joked with a playful slap to her friend’s ass. Hope buried her face in a pillow she immediately snatched when she moaned at how good it felt. Lizzie helped her bend her knees a bit to give her better access to her pussy as she pressed the head of the wand to her clit once more. Hope lifted her ass higher as she hid her face from her friend’s knowing smirk. Lizzie ignored her burrowing, quickly deciding a few orgasms would get her over her embarrassment. 

Lizzie playfully spanked Hope’s cheeks for a few minutes as the tribrid swirled her lips around the wand. The younger girl picked up the last toy and lubed it up. She turned on the small orchid dildo and teased Hope’s anus with the small tip of the petite toy. Hope eagerly bucked her hips back towards it as she rode the wand. Feeling the effects of the curse herself, Lizzie reached for the tiny egg and latched the blue bunny ears around her own clit, moaning at the vibrations thrumming through her pussy as relief flooded her. She didn’t know if it was the spell or because she was finally with the woman she’d wanted for so long, but Lizzie Saltzman had never been more turned on in her life than she was as she very carefully pushed the well-oiled vibrator into Hope’s eager anus. 

Hope moaned loudly into the pillow before suddenly ripping it away and throwing it hard against the wall. Fuck it. She was gay and she didn’t care anymore about hiding. Nothing in her 21 years had ever felt better than being bent over the naked lap of the most beautiful woman she had ever known. She propped herself up on her hands and knees and rocked her hips back and forth as Lizzie slowly worked the small toy in and out of her ass, lips still spread wide across the wand. “Oh fuck, Lizzie. Is this what I’ve been missing this whole time?” she gasped as the rhythm increased. 

“Yep, sure is,” the blonde witch laughed. She turned up the vibrations and pushed the toy deep inside Hope to free up her hand. Hope jumped and squealed when Lizzie’s palm landed harshly on her ass. “That’s what you get for lying to yourself all those years,” she teased as she swatted her over and over. After another hard slap, Lizzie taunted, “Are you gonna be a good girl and come out of the closet fucking finally?” 

“Mmmmm,” Hope moaned, wiggling her ass as she rubbed her pussy around the wand, the warming sensation of the lube driving her wild. “Yes, ma’am,” she answered obediently as Lizzie continued to spank her. 

“Good,” the blonde said happily, spanking her friend hard several more times before returning to the dildo still snug in Hope’s ass. She thumbed around the handle of the wand until she found the right button to turn it on high, making the tribrid cry out. Careful not to hurt her, the siphon slowly built Hope up to a steady rhythm, loving the little gasps and cries floating out of her. Hope’s eyes rolled back as she focused on the strange sensation of being penetrated harder and faster. 

Lizzie pumped the purple dildo in and out as she swirled her own clit around the vibrating rabbit ears. Feeling herself nearing the edge, Lizzie turned both toys on high panted, “Come with me, Hope.” The redhead responded by eagerly nodding her head as the toy rapidly thrust in and out of her hot channel in what had become a vicious, punishing rhythm. Lizzie was the first to fall apart, her hand moving in and out of Hope of its own accord faster and faster as pleasure radiated out from her spasming pussy. Hope chased her down the rabbit hole, bucking her hips as she swirled her lips around the vibrator, crying out Lizzie’s name as her mind exploded. Thoroughly spent, both women collapsed into a heap of naked limbs and sweaty curls. Within minutes, they were both fast asleep. 

XXX 

When the sun rose the next morning, Hope looked over at the bright red numbers glowing on the alarm clock. It was barely past seven. Even with her dad’s crazy driving, there were probably at least two hours left before Dana would be dead and their lesbian fairy tale would come to an end. Lizzie groaned as she wiped at her eyes with her curled fists. “You ok?” Hope tentatively asked the cursed blonde currently nuzzling her bare breasts. 

“No,” Lizzie grumbled. “It hurts again,” she moaned miserably. 

“I’m sorry, babe. It shouldn’t be much longer,” Hope said as she rubbed her back comfortingly, gently kissing her temple. “Come on. Let’s get cleaned up,” she suggested, gingerly getting up from the tangled bedsheets and walking to her massive bathroom. 

Lizzie popped up and chased after her, quickly wrapping an arm around Hope’s nude back. “Umm, I hope that’s your way of inviting me for early morning cursed-lesbian shower sex,” she teased playfully. 

Hope laughed along with her friends, their giggles echoing around the marble tiled walls. “Actually, I really need to pee and brush my teeth,” she replied with a twinkle in her eyes. At Lizzie’s morose expression, she pinched a nipple and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. “But after that, I was thinking early morning cursed-lesbian jacuzzi sex,” she said mischievously. 

Lizzie’s face lit up at the prospect of using Hope’s ridiculous bathtub. The tribrid insisted it was relaxing, but the blonde had no doubt that she’d had it installed with hot lesbian sex in mind. The thing was the size of a walk-in closet. Tucked in the corner under an actual waterfall sat a jade jacuzzi with two heated bench seats and twelve jets. “Hope, you’re a genius!” she said excitedly. Before the brush was in Hope’s mouth, Lizzie had the waterfall cascading hot water down the rocks into the massive basin. She poked through the tribrid’s vast collection of bath milks, salts, oils, petals, fizzers, beads and crystals. 

Deciding on dissolving English rose petals, white gardenia oil and cool lavender crystals, Lizzie swirled the different floral scents into the water before joining Hope at the twin sinks. After they’d washed their faces and brushed their teeth, the two women took a long shower while the giant tub filled. After all the erotic caresses and steamy kisses, they were both more than ready for their next battle against the beautiful curse that brought them to this fragrant moment. 

Hope giggled into the floral steam as Lizzie straddled her on the seat next to the waterfall, water splashing little droplet onto their freshly washed shoulders. Their tongues danced together in the aromatic air as electricity spread between them. Lizzie wasted no time gliding her fingers down Hope’s torso, eagerly relocating her mouth to a diamond-hard nipple. Hope moaned as let her head fall back against the cushioned headrest of her jade tub when two fingers pressed inside of her hot pussy. 

Lizzie pulled off Hope’s breasts to watch her face when her thumb found her new lover’s clit. She used her free hand to pull Hope’s in between her legs before using her fingers to harshly squeeze and pull on the redhead’s elongated nipples. Lizzie gasped when she felt a long, slim finger unexpectedly penetrate her anus. Her eyes flew open to take in the wicked grin on Hope’s face. Her snappy comeback died in her throat when Hope’s other hand found her clit and rapidly rubbed up and down. Lizzie bounced on her thighs as she chased a much-needed orgasm. Hope pushed her over the edge when she inserted a second finger. Riding her fingers hard, Lizzie came with a shout as her tongue assaulted Hope’s mouth, the read close behind her. 

“Again,” the blonde growled as she continued to rub Hope’s clit. 

“No, Lizzie, I can’t,” Hope gasped, shaking her head back and forth and sending her red tendrils flying. 

“Oh, I think you can,” Lizzie taunted when Hope’s body betrayed her by involuntarily spreading her legs wider for the blonde to play with her bald pussy more and more. “Come on, Hope, ride it,” she commanded, pumping in her pussy hard and fast. She came again with a strangled shout, but Lizzie made no move to pull her hands away. She kissed her slowly and let her fingers still while she gave her friend time to recover. 

Lizzie trailed kisses down Hope’s chest and gently suckled on her nipples for so long that she almost forgot that her hands were still on the redhead’s pussy. She delicately pulled her fingers out of Hope’s hot center and used both of her thumbs to spread her lips wide, exposing her throbbing clit. She very slowly rubbed a single finger over the vulnerable bud until Hope finally came back to her. “You want more, baby?” Lizzie whispered around her burning nipple before slowly biting down harder and harder until Hope squeaked out an affirmative reply. 

The siphon sucked her nipple hard as she slipped a finger in Hope’s tight ass, making her cry out in pleasure at the forbidden sensation she never knew she’d love. Lizzie shifted a little bit on her lap to gain better leverage so she could push a second finger in her anus. “Yeah, you like having me fuck you there, don’t you?” Lizzie taunted. Hope vehemently nodded her agreement, spreading her legs as wide as she could to grant full access to her pussy. Lizzie hooked her hand to connect her thumb to Hope’s clit, freeing up her other hand to snake its way around her creamy neck. Hope briefly opened her eyes and nodded enthusiastically as Lizzie lightly choked her, her fingers speeding up as she fucked her friend up the ass in the giant tub. 

Hope’s head fell back as Lizzie cut off her air supply for a few seconds at a time. All the blood in her body rushed to her clit as the blonde harshly rubbed up and down while pounding into her over and over and over. Lizzie pushed her higher and higher every time she squeezed her hand around her eager throat. Hope bucked her hips to meet Lizzie’s vicious slams as pleasure overtook her. The world disappeared as stars exploded in fireworks behind her closed eyelids. The tribrid screamed Lizzie’s name over and over, the loud sounds reverberating around the marble walls. Lizzie’s fingers hammered into her over and over as she bit down on her nipple and choked her hard to prolong the most intense orgasm of the young lesbian’s life. 

Lizzie slowed her pace until Hope finally finished coming before gingerly pulling out of her freshly fucked ass. She wrapped her arms around Hope’s neck and pecked her lightly on the lips before hooking her chin over her shoulder to hold her close. They lightly caressed each other’s soft skin over and over as they cuddled for more than an hour before Lizzie broke the silence, her own pussy tingling for attention. “Who would have thought the most powerful creature who ever lived likes to be dominated?” the sexy blonde teased with a knowing smirk. 

“Lizzie, please,’ Hope scoffed good naturedly. “Let me show you how a queen rules her people,” she sassed as she flipped them over to climb on top of the predator who was now prey. Lizzie made no complaint as Hope used one hand to delicately spread her lips, exposing her clit the same way the blonde had done to her. She sensually kissed the gorgeous blonde as she let the warm water flow around their naked bodies. She dragged her lips down to Lizzie’s waiting nipples and played with them agonizingly slowly as her thumbs taunted her with their nearness to her bud without making any contact. 

“Hope... please...” Lizzie begged as the redhead sucked her nipples hard in between torturous bites. “Please make me come...” Hope continued to ignore her as she savored the taste of her delicious breasts, occasionally ghosting a finger over her clit just to torment her cursed friend. 

“When I’m ready,” Hope teased, lips grazing against Lizzie’s as she slowly kissed her. “You can’t rush royalty.” Lizzie groaned as Hope once again pulled away from her desperate clit. She continued her sensual torture until Lizzie was a panting, heaving mess beneath her. 

“Fuck!” she shouted in surprise when Hope’s head suddenly flashed beneath the water. She used her tongue to attacked Lizzie's pussy at supernatural speed. She held her lips far, far apart with her thumbs as she viciously darted her tongue around her clit faster than any vibrator ever could. Before she’d run out of air, Lizzie was screaming hysterically, her hands twisted in Hope’s red hair so rightly that it hurt. 

Lizzie dragged in a long, shaky breath when Hope finally came up. However, her reprieve was short lived when the redhead once again attacked her clit at vamp speed. Lizzie threw her head back against the cushion and spread her legs wide to let Hope have her way with her pussy. She screamed out a second release, hot liquid covering Hope’s face and disappearing into the scented water. With a last lick, Hope popped up and covered Lizzie’s mouth with her own. She kissed her passionately, locking her fingers in her blonde hair as she rolled their hips together while Lizzie slowly recovered. 

Once Hope had decided Lizzie had rested long enough, she pushed two long fingers deep in her pussy. “Who’s your Queen?” Hope growled down her subject’s throat as she began to pump in and out. Lizzie moaned into their kiss as pleasure immediately began building between her legs yet again. Their tongues danced together as Hope palmed her breast, brutally squeezing her nipple between her fingers. “I SAID,” Hope repeated as she pinched Lizzie’s nipple with her nails, “who’s your Queen?” 

Lizzie opened her eyes and saw tribrid gold flash across Hope’s as she waited for an answer. “Y-y-you are my Queen,” she choked out as Hope hooked her fingers and found Lizzie’s aching clit. 

“What was that?” Hope barked as she sped up her hands to fuck Lizzie at an inhuman pace. 

“YOU ARE MY QUEEN!” Lizzie screamed as her pussy exploded beneath the warm water. She ripped at Hope’s hair as she came and came and came, nearly blacking out from the intense pleasure erupting between her thighs. Hope helped her ride it out until her walls finally stopped convulsing. She smirked in satisfaction at the look of utter exhaustion on Lizzie’s face. She carefully rolled off of her and pulled the blonde to her bare chest, gently kissing the top of her head as her lungs heaved and her heart raced. 

The two women lay in each other’s arms in the bath until the only warmth that remained was the heated bench and their hot bodies. Lizzie looked up at Hope and smiled, lightly kissing her cherry lips. “Hey,” she said almost shyly as she reflected back on the last twelve hours. 

“Hey,” Hope replied bashfully before returning her soft kiss. They gingerly rose from the tub, every inch of their bodies aching in spite of their toned muscles. It took longer than it probably should have to get dried off, but after everything that had had happened, they were in no rush to get dressed. Hope pulled on soft cotton pajama pants and a tank top, offering Lizzie a similar outfit from her dresser. 

With their hair still wrapped in luxurious white towels, Hope and Lizzie collapsed onto Hope’s bed. Look out the window, the tribrid saw that the sun was high in the Louisiana sky. Peeking at the alarm clock as she picked up her Galaxy, she saw that it was nearly noon. Checking the screen, she saw that she had multiple texts from her dad and Caroline letting them know that Dana’s head had indeed been decapitated. Once they’d arrived in the sleepy little town, it had taken Klaus minutes to track down the undead blonde and swiftly remove her head from her shoulders. 

“Hmm,” Hope hummed as a sad sigh escaped her lips. Showing Lizzie the screen, she said, “Guess this means you’re free to go.” She set the phone down and offered up a sad smile. “Magnafoyt,” she whispered with a wave of her hand, effectively ending Lizzie’s silencing spell. It was a bittersweet moment for the youngest Mikaelson. She was glad her best friend finally knew her secret, but she was sad that it had been nothing but the means to an end. The curse was broken. They could both walk away and they’d never talk about it again. The room had been spelled and their parents were still hours away from home. No one would ever know what happened between them. 

Lizzie inhaled a long breath through her nostrils and blew it out slowly. “Or,” she proposed, “I could not do that.” 

Anxiety filling her that this may be the residual effects of the curse, Hope asked warily, “What did you have in mind?” 

“Well, right now I need to sleep for like a week,” Lizzie replied with an airy laugh. Taking Hope’s hand in hers, she smiled over at the beautiful woman at her side. Sensing her fears, Lizzie pulled Hope to her chest and gently kissed her temple as she tenderly rubbed her back. “But how about after that, we go out on a real date. K?” 

The genuine look of affection on Lizzie’s face was enough for Hope’s worries to vanish as easily as they’d come. She pecked her on the lips and settled down to curl up on her chest. “Deal,” she agreed. Yep. Best. Curse. Ever!


End file.
